Eun Aran
Eun Aran was almost killed then given 500 year old ki from the 48th Grand Master of the Hongmoon Clan. After recieving oldest ki in the world Aran must decide which side he is gonna fight for. Appearance Main Characters He is an average male with brown eyes and hair. He is pretty skinny in the beginning due to him not playing sports or martial arts. However, after training with Hong Su Jung over the summer his shoulder and chest areas have noticeably grown. Personality Aran is a smart kid and is able to grasp situation pretty fast. Even the shop keeper in the beggining recognizes his cleverness and the weight his role will play in Murim. Plot Receiving the 500 year old ki Aran is riding the bus when he see 2 figures jump from a building to another building. Aran gets off the bus to find the Grand Master fighting. Aran gets thrown into the fight and gets injured. The Grand Master uses a Ki Blast and destroys the henchmen and blows off Scorpion’s arm. Scorpion then retreats. Grand Master precedes to save Aran by implanting his 500 year old Ki and by doing so the Grand Master dies. Aran wakes up in the hospital. Then after breaking the bed, Aran heads to the bathroom. Hong Su Jung walks in and knocks Aran out cold. Aran wakes up in First Dojo Hongmoonwon surrounded by the Seven disciples of the Hongmoon Clan. The Dojo is then attacked by robots and the dragon henchman. Su Jang is knocked out and Aran is told to grab her and flee. Eun Aran shows up will Su Jang at Man Gang Hong. The Shop Owner finds him and after figuring out he has the 500 year old Ki inside him he decides to invest in his future. The shop owner gives him a Jade Bracelet, Credit Card, and a list of all known Hongmoon affiliated divisions that still stands and fights. Training to fight Aran and Su Jang show up at the Rock Smith’s place. There Suk Soo learns that the 500 year old Ki in Aran now. Then he decides to takes up the task of protecting that very Ki by training Aran. He then has Aran and Su Jang spare for a full day. Then he proceeds to teach him Ki flow control by teaching Rock Breaker. When using Rock Breaker for the first time he accidentally hits Suk Soo’s finger and the rest of the blast shreds the rock instead of blowing a whole in it. This is the glimpse at Aran’s true element. After checking his mail box, Suk Soo realizes he has received the antidote and a letter for the elders. As soon as he looks up Ha Gum and Sang Gum are walking up. They then ask the Rock Smith to join the Branch family or die. The three of them head inside to talk. Aran walks in and Su Jang pulls him back before he enters the room where the Branch Twins are talking to the Rock Smith. Su Jang warns Aran that they are a dangerous duo from the Branch Family. Then after the warning they walk over to ear the conversation. After being offered to join the Branch Family and come out of hiding the Rock Smith excuses himself to talk to Aran and Su Jang quietly. After discussing that Aran and Su Jang will have to fight one twin own their own while the Rock Smith fights the other. Rock Smiths walks over and declines the twins invitation. Twin Assassins ' After declining their invitation the twins attack the Rock Smith. He blocks both of their punch surprise attack. Then he kicks Ha Gum out of the building and tells Aran and Su Jang to handle him. Then Sang Gum goes on with a barrage of attacks that he easily defends. Then the twin unleashes the Snake Arts 8 Sided Strike. The rock smith counters with Rock Breaker. Most of the Snakes are destroyed by ruble from the ground. A few snakes hit Rock Smith and a few rocks hit the twin, Sang Gum. The twin, Ha Gum launches a Snake Art attack on Aran and Su Jang. They dodge it and then he follows up with a barrage of fist. Su Jang blocks his attacks. Then Aran yells his attack while charging at the twin and gets a swift drop kick and knocks to the ground. Su Jang then tries to attack the twin and gets Ki focused kick into a large pile of ruble. While thinking the Rock Smith was distracted Sang Gum, lunches two Snake Art attacks at him. The Rock Smith quickly dodges them and gets right in the twins face. Sang Gum tries to punch him and gets countered and gets him are in lock bar. While being distracted by his brother, Ha Gum just stands there while Aran charges his Ki in his fist and charges at him. Ha Gum easily dodges each obvious attack. After locking Aran’s arm in an arm bar Ha Gum goes to finish him off only to be knocked away with his brother flying at him. Angry they charge their Ki and form their signature attack Twin Snake Arts. To counter this the Rock Smith uses Wooden Puppet Control on Aran to control him and his movements. After countering each attack the twins throw at Rock Smith and Aran. They blast both of them away with a punch. After getting up and coughing blood. Ha Gum opens his dark Ki and unleashes his most powerful Snake Art attack. Rock Smith seeing this opens Aran’s Ki channels unleashing the Ki in body over charging and unleashing a Ki blast similar to Blood Barrage. Sang Gum catches his brother and runs away. Rock smith collects Aran and rescues Su Sang from the ruble. '''Ki Poisoning ' After waking up from being passed out he finds out he is Ki Poisoned. After all the ruckus cause by fighting the Twin Brothers they decide to go find Rock Smith’s disciple Haeji, who is also the Grand Master’s disciple. On their way to his disciple concert he explains how she only looks young because he taught her Ki Draining. At the concert, Haeji runs into the group and Rock Smith explains how Aran has grand masters Ki inside and that he is Ki poisoned. She agrees and send Su Jang across the street to her studio. Scorpion attacks a Murim butcher knife master. He defeats him with the Hongmoon disciples and finds out that the Elders have released the antidote to the Ki poison. At the studio Su Jang goes to take a shower while Rock Smith explains Haeji one of very few people who can undo Ki Poisoning. After the concert, Haeji shows up at her studio and the proceeds to release Aran’s Ki. After releasing his Ki, Aran’s personality changes and he leaves the studio. Branch Elder shows up at Man Gang Hong and ask the Shop Owner who beat up his kid. Then Aran walks into the restaurant with new cloths and hair. The Branch Elder decides to measure Aran’s strength with a hand shake. After the Elder starts to lose in strength he punches Aran out of the building. Aran gets up and attacks the elder with Rock Breaker. He blocks it but takes 3 steps back. Aran messes up his arm and the Shop Owner steps in with a smoke grenade and runs away with Aran. '''The start of the New Murim Alliance Story starts off Aran facing off against Masters of Murim, Madam Jo attacks and he flings her away then he sneaks behind her and defeats her with a back palm thrust. Then President Kim steps up and attacks him with his combined arts. Aran able to dodge his first attack then finishes him with a ki attack. After defeating the 3 masters they sit down in a conference room to discuss Aran becoming leader of them all. He then decides to become their leader and everyone swears their loyalty to him. Then Suksoo decides to have Aran surrounded by other disciples. Aran refuses to go to a Murim school so Suksoo sends the disciples to his normal school. 2 disciples from the Main Family named Surh Yun-ju and Kim Dong-Moon come to his homeroom class. Also 2 disciples from the Branch Family named Yoon Aun-Reum and Han Won-Wu. After breaking a up a skirmish with Yun-jun and Aun-Reum, Won-Wu challenges Aran on the roof to test is skills. After approving of Aran and his skill he stops the fight. Next thing back in class, they get a new homeroom teacher and it just so happens to be Jo Su-Hyun. After the new students challenge him by throwing a Ki charged eraser and pencil he meets Aran and the gang outside to formally introduce himself. Then robots attack the Shinkyokushin Dojo of the bronze fist, Lu-Chang tries to fight them off till Aran shows up. While each person shows off their skills Aran faces off with Madai. When he is told to awaken Madai becomes alot stronger. Aran and the gang forces them to retreat and when Aran goes over to Lu-Chang to help him up his yin Ki acts up and he drains the masters Ki learning Bronze Fist. Hunting Aran After draining the master's Ki, Aran passes out. While passed out his Sagi takes control of Aran and convinces him he needs more power. Aran officially has become a Majinn. He wakes up and punches Su Jung out of the way and leaves the building he was resting in. The Yang side of the Ki, Sagi convinces Aran to let him take control for a bit. Then Jo Su-Hyun with the new students catch up to Aran and try to stop him. Aran blast away Won-Wu with a Palm of Chungsoo and then dodges the next attacks and gets away. Aran moves towards Public Square to attack the Twin Stars. The Twin Stars are serving food until Eun Aran attacks them at their little shop. The Twin Stars fight him off by infusing Ki into different objects they cook with. They start to get the upper hand on him until Aran allows the Yang Ki to take over. After seeing Aran freeze up, the old man attacks him and ends up getting his Ki absorbed. Then the woman tries to save him and Aran prepares to attack her. Yoon Ah-Reum steps in and saves her. Han Won-Wu attacks Aran to stop him. After a few exchanges So-Hyun, Yun-Ju, and Dong-Moon finally arrives. So-Hyun attacks Ah-Reum and she sends up a Branch Family Signal Flare. After exchanging a few more attacks Aran defeats Won-Wu and begins to kill him only to be stopped by Sang Gum. Sang Gum and Ha Gum show up with a master of a movement technique and a letter from their father telling Aran to join the Branch family a hidden spot not known by the Main family. Sang and Ha Gum distract Jo So-Hyun while he escapes. Inner Battle / Sagi Aran crashes into the forest creating a crater. After meditating Aran takes off for the spot to meet the Branch Elder. The elder cuts to the chase and ask Aran to become his son.Aran Yang Ki convinces to accept. Aran bows his head and calls him "father". While sitting down for dinner with the Elder, Twins, Won-Wu, and Ah-Reum, Aran Yang Ki tells him that everyone before him is just prey and skill yet to be learned. The Elder takes Aran into the basement where he has a collection of many jars of alcohol. In the largest jar he explains the smell will free Aran's mind and let him be his true self. Aran didn't know that anyone who smells that stench becomes only able to utilize Branch Family techniques. Then Elder throws Aran into the Jar. Inside the jar the Sagi reminds Aran of all his past hardships. Right before Sagi takes full control of Aran, So-Hyun steals the Yin Ki out of Aran leaving the Yang Ki. After having the Ki stolen, Aran starts dreaming of past experiences. After being saved by Dong-Moon and Yun-Ju he awakes and attacks Su-Hyun saving the Branch Elder. The Sagi state Aran fights with Su-Hyun. Won-Wu takes the Elder away while he can. After a few attacks from both sides, Yun-Ju jumps in between the two. Yun-Ju tell Su-Hyun that they should leave and Su-Hyun agrees and tosses her towards Aran as he attacks them. Su-Hyun gets away with Dong Moon following carring Yu-Jung. Aran defeats Yun-Ju and then attackes Won-Wu and the entire Branch family that showed up. During this battle Won-Wu loses an arm and the hench men keep going at Aran. Hero of the Main and Branch Family The battle ends with Aran waking up in the middle of a 10 car pile up on the news. Abilities At the beggining of the series Aran is bestowed upon him 500 year ki. This grands him super strength , resistance to damage, and endurance.Category:Character * Rock Breaker - First murim technique taught to him by Rock Smith * Transformation Skill * Palm of Chungsoo - (Main family) gather all pure ki in your body into the palm of your hand * Blood Cutter - (Branch Family) * Bronze Fist - A move absorbed from Master Lu-Chang.Category:Main Characters